


Entrapment

by Proud_Saiyan_Warrior



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proud_Saiyan_Warrior/pseuds/Proud_Saiyan_Warrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy to catch a monster, It's another beast entirely to tame one.</p>
<p>
  <i>´Cause sticks and stones,</i><br/>Won’t <b>break</b> my bones,<br/>Nothing hurts a <b>freak</b> like me
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Stronger - Smash Into Pieces

**Initial Report.  
Test Subject: 01  
Progress: Nil. Further time is needed.  
Condition: Hostile.**

The aqua haired scientist stared at the first official report on the test subject, the light of her computer screen being the only thing illuminating the room. She sighed, exasperated at how little detail or thought was put into the initial report. She didn't know exactly what to expect, considering this was an entirely new being her lab assistants were studying, but she had expected a little more than this. One word in the report struck her as being inaccurate – _'Hostile'_.

“That's the understatement of the century...” She murmured to herself. Grabbing her can of energy drink, which she was hopelessly addicted to, she took a small sip. Placing it back on her desk, she furrowed her eyebrows. _'Hostile'_ She thought quietly, reaching blindly for a cigarette and her lighter. She lit up, taking a small drag and allowing the smoke to coil up towards the ceiling, seeming to linger in the computer screens glow. She thought back to the moment she had first seen this _'Hostile'_ man.

_The spherical pod's door opened, making a soft thud on the dirt. The other pod's seemed to lay dormant – all except this one. Although the wind was kicking up a small dust cloud, she could make out the silhouette of a person. She stepped backwards – Her nerves on fire. After the dust settled, a man stalked out of the pod, eyeing the terrain carefully before setting his eyes upon her._

_She was alone. She had told no one else about what she had seen hurtling towards the planet – Which looking back had been a foolish idea – But her curiosity made her jump the gun sometimes. She didn't want some other upstart scientist getting the credit for her discovery – She wanted to be the one that met these incoming travelers._

_She was immediately struck by his appearance. He was short of stature, but had an air of regality about him – The way he carried himself, it appeared he was very important, to himself at least. She stayed silent as she watched him study her, his face unreadable. Within seconds, his demeanor changed completely. He was moving towards her, she could barely react before he was close enough to touch her. His movement caused the air to shift violently and her hair blew backwards, fanning out like a peacock's feathers._

_He leaned in, sniffing at her collarbone and growling softly. She stood still, allowing him to complete his assessments. She had no idea what to expect of these travelers, but this was definitely not something that ever factored into her equations. He pulled back, His face showing what appeared to be a grimace. She frowned, unsure of what to say – The scenario had run through her head a million times on the way out here, but now word's failed her._

_She watched his eyes, hoping he could speak – Even if she couldn't understand the language – It would be something. The air seemed heavy, like his gaze. The man moved away, back towards the other pods – As though he was waiting for something. She wanted to speak, but her throat was dry – Her mind void of all thought's apart from watching what was happening in front of her. Her mind registered the faint sound of footsteps, but she never turned and the alien man seemed unfazed._

_The other pod's doors started to open, a small hiss being emitted by all of them at the same time. Within seconds, a man had stepped out of each – One was large, One was long haired and another eagerly moved towards the first alien man. He appeared to hold some sort of dominance over them, despite being the smallest of them all. They shared a small communication, but she could not hear it – The sound of footsteps drowning out her strained hearing._

_A large palm landed on her shoulder and as she looked to see who it was, She was not surprised at all at her follower. It was her father's Head Scientist – Dr Gero. He had always followed her around like a sick puppy – Watching her carefully. He did not trust her. She looked behind him and saw that he was not alone. An entire special forces group had been brought with him, but the only thing she noticed was the flash of silver in their hands as it was raised from their sides and pointed directly at the alien men. She opened her mouth to protest, but it was too late. They fired the sedative guns directly at the men._

_The first to fall was the one with the wild hair, followed shortly by the large one. By then, the first alien and the other had taken notice of what was happening – and they did not seem happy. The taller one, threw himself in front of the shorter man, shielding him from the incoming projectiles and extending a hand outwards – A colourful glow emitting from it. It was short lived however, as four of the darts embedded into the skin of his arm. He growled loudly and began to sway, falling to the side and thrashing slightly._

_The first alien man fixed his eyes on her. They shifted, from confusion to anger. They seemed to pierce her very soul. It appeared as though he may come quietly, but they were proven very wrong. The short alien slid into a primal stance, his hand raised menacingly in their direction – It glowed, just as the other's had – Yet this was more uncontrolled – It seemed to flicker wildly. She noticed past the glow in his hand, that there was a dart sticking out of his shoulder blade._

_The men behind her became restless – Preparing to fire again. She had to act._

_**“Stop! He's been sedated!”** She screamed, but it was all too late. The alien man had leaped forward – Seeming to float with an immense speed towards them. The soldiers fired – The darts embedding themselves deeply into his flesh. He stopped mid air, dropping down to the ground and howling in the most blood chilling way. The dust kicked up and created a cloud around him as he thrashed violently on the ground – The sedative burning it's way through his bloodstream._

_She ran forwards, wrenching herself out of Dr Gero's iron grip. She kneeled next to the alien, as he violently gargled in a primitive sounding language. She leaned over him, trying to look at his pupils to gauge whether or not the sedative was working. He stilled momentarily – His breathing heavy and laboured. She leaned closer, worried for the safety of this new lifeform._

_She screamed as his hand darted out and secured itself around her throat, tightly gripping it and cutting off the air flow. She tried to claw his fingers away, ripping at his flesh – but to no avail – It was like he was made of stone. She heard the sound of yells and footsteps rushing to her aid. He pulled her down, closer to him. He sneered, growling with a ferocity she had only heard in nature documentaries on jaguars. She could feel his breath on her skin – She felt dizzy, as his grip did not loosen._

_**“I'll destroy you and your world, You fucking bitch.”** He hissed, as his grip slacked and he was over taken with another wave of burning from the sedative. He screamed like a feral animal as she crawled on hands and knees away from him. Her throat was raw, but she gasped the air deeply._

_Dr Gero kneeled down, rubbing her back softly. She looked up to him, forcing herself through the pain._

_“Take him back to the lab. Take all of them. Now – Before the sedative wears off.”_


	2. 02

Her father had called a board meeting the night before, and now she sat in a plush leather chair around a large table. Her blouse was uncomfortably itchy and her pencil skirt was far too movement restricting. She was biting her manicured nails nervously. She'd much rather be down in the labs, She hated pandering to the other members of the company.

Her father entered, followed by a gaggle of the other scientists, including Dr Gero. They all took their respective places in the room as her father loaded a disk into the projector. Almost instantly, a projection of the four captive subjects appeared on the main wall.

“Right. Would someone like to tell me what this project is all about?” Her father questioned the room – But it was directly entirely at her. This was her department, This was her mistake. She swallowed nervously and stood, walking over to the main wall to stand next to the projection.

“As you know, I am in charge of the unit that has taken control of these subjects. We have been able to make little progress in the way of knowing who or what they are, However we have managed to trace the co ordinates that their space pods came from. The only sure thing we know about them, is that they are not inhabitant's of this planet, They are dangerous...” She trailed off, pointing a finger towards the bottom right corner of the projection – To the image of a small alien man pacing his cell. “And this, is their leader.”

The other scientists looked at each other nervously. Dr Gero was the first to question her.

“You say that this one is the leader. How do you know this? Has he spoken to you?”

She straightened her back, “No, He has not spoken to me. However from the groups reaction to the man back at the landing site, I can only deduce that he is of extreme importance to them. One of them literally stood in the line of fire for this man – I feel as though they have a very complex leadership system, and he must be at the top of it.”

A lie of course, The man had indeed spoken to her - but only at the landing site. She didn't feel like revealing this small piece of information though. His voice still chilled her to the bone.

“But he's so small.” Another scientist piped up. She nodded.

“Yes, while he is small I have already discovered something interesting about him. It appears he is the strongest in the group – Despite his stature, He was the only one who was able to withstand our sedatives for more than a few seconds. It took 14 rounds to bring him down – That's enough to kill a human being multiple times over. Which leads me to believe they also have a rather complex anatomy. I feel though, as they have been proven potentially dangerous, that they should remain in my testing facility and be studied by my small group of scientists.” She finished, breathing softly and looking towards her fathers face.

“While I agree they should be kept in a secure location, I believe you are perhaps...Not the right person for this investigation.” Dr Gero stated carefully.

“What do you mean by that?” She retaliated, placing her hands on her hips.

“I only meant that the original capture of these individuals was very...unprofessional. Not to mention you were injured in the attempt. I don't believe that it would be in your best interest to be around them.”

She was seething.

“Listen. It was **you** and your team that came uninvited and shot them full of sedative. You threatened them and their leader – How did you expect them to behave? Before you arrived I had the situation under control – The leader seemed disinterested in my position and was more than happy to leave me alone.” She pointed directly at him, “You ruined that.”

Her father seemed to be weighing the situation thoughtfully. She brushed some hair out of her face, turning to him deftly.

“Father, I appreciate Dr Gero's concern, but this is my project – I would feel better if the subjects were under my control at all times and were looked after by me. The leader has already shown respect to me, I feel he would show little to these other's after the event's that transpired.”

“And then he strangled you.” Dr Gero interrupted.

“He did threaten your life My dear...” Her father muttered, Giving her an apologetic look.

She rolled her eyes, “Only after his was threatened. Father you know as well as I do that anyone would react in the same manner. Disregarding the fact that he is clearly humanoid, an animal in the wild would do the same thing. He was confused, that's all. Please allow me the chance to work on my own project, if not only for a short while.”

The room was silent as her father mulled over her words. She shifted nervously, desperately wishing she was allowed to smoke in the board room. Her father sighed.

“Fine. However, I want to know what's going on at all times. I want detailed progress reports, I want safety precautions as well.”

She nodded quickly, “I can do that! Thank you daddy.”

Dr Gero huffed, standing, “Is that all Dr Briefs?”

“Quite.” Her father replied curtly, giving his daughter one last warning glance before exiting the room – followed by all the other scientists – Apart from Gero. He gave her a leveled look, meant to intimidate her – It didn't however, She'd won, for now. She smiled sweetly at her defeated counter part.

“I hope you know what you're doing girl.”

“I do.”

“You better, Otherwise that monster will tear your throat out, and I won't be there next time to stop it.”

She laughed softly, “I am not that stupid, I assure you.”

“You were stupid enough to meet them on your own. God knows how far your stupidity stretches. Have a good day Miss Briefs.” He stated, bowing in mock respect and exiting the room swiftly.

Her face flushed a furious shade of crimson. _'The audacity!'_

Turning off the projection and gathering up her things, She headed down towards her labs to go over today's report. Now that she had the green light for her project, She wanted to read over all the material collected from all the subjects before making her next move. She would show them all. Bulma Brief's was never one to back down from a challenge.


	3. 03

Today was the day she resolved to get some real work done. Her stiletto's clicked obnoxiously on the pristine white floor of her laboratory – Alerting everyone that she was indeed back in action. Lab assistant's scurried around and away from her like disturbed rats in a city sewer, she didn't mind it one bit – She enjoyed making other's around her uncomfortable. 

 

A cigarette was hanging precariously from her lips as she reached her desk, her eyes pouring over the morning report on her most important test subject. It showed no change, although apparently he had begun hissing at all those who walked to close to his quarters. She raised an eyebrow, _“He's showing animal behavior...He's established territory...”_

 

Her musing on this development was interrupted by one of her newest assistants – Jenna.

 

“Miss Briefs, The tall one wishes to speak with you.” The small woman addressed politely. Bulma turned from the paperwork to smile at Jenna. Out of all of her assistants, Jenna had been her favourite since the beginning. She had never failed to carry out an assignment exactly to the standards that Bulma expected, and she'd never backed down on a theory. Of course, Bulma had other reasons to adore the young woman – She happened to have a _special_ relationship with her.

 

“Did he say anything to you?” She questioned, the ash from her cigarette falling to the ground with the movement of her lips. Jenna only shook her head, giving Bulma a small secret smile before retreating to continue her monotonous work. Bulma sighed, stubbing out her cigarette in her ashtray.

 

In order to reach 'the tall one', Bulma had to pass the 'short ones' quarters. Naturally, she was curious as to his condition – Given he had started displaying animalistic tendencies, it was an exciting step forward in her research. Before now, they had barely seen or heard anything from him, the only vocal noise he had made was when he was squeezing the life out of her and vowing to destroy her. Bulma preferred the hissing. 

 

As she approached the reinforced plexi glass encasing him, the tell tale noises she'd read about where being made. Listening intently, it reminded her of a visit she'd once taken to the zoo. She'd been enthralled with the tigers – The way they growled and chuffed in order to communicate their feelings. This was exactly the same, only it sounded... _feral_.

 

The noises halted briefly. Bulma thinking quickly, flattened herself against the wall. She wanted to observe him for as long as possible in silence. There was a shuffling noise, followed by more silence. _'What on earth is he doing?'_ , she questioned. 

 

Daring to peek around the corner, against all logic, she came face to face with the seemingly feral man. Shocked, she took a small step back, attempting to right herself stealthily. The small man's eyes did not leave hers, and he appeared to be studying her himself – as though he was seeing her for the first time. Bulma noticed some odd things about him, immediately attributing them to his obviously alien heritage. He did not blink as fast as humans, in fact he appeared to be able to hold eye contact for a far more extended amount of time before blinking. His facial muscles constantly twitched, like they were reacting to something before it had even happened. And curiously enough, he was constantly sniffing – although it would appear subtle to most humans, being a scientist she noticed it almost instantly.

 

Deftly, he raised a palm to the plexi glass, resting it gently on the surface. Bulma raised an eyebrow at this gesture. Given his reports and her own knowledge of him so far, she'd figured he'd be the last one to make an seemingly friendly gesture. He had of course, threatened to kill her. Could he have the same behavioural patterns as humans did? Could he understand that he'd offended her and was he offering to remedy this emotionally? Her mind was abuzz with the possibilities and the ramafications of discovering something like this. All through out human history, alien's were something to be feared – Not something that could understand emotions, let alone display them. She'd be hailed a hero in her field. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, she approached the plexi glass slowly. 

 

Raising her hand to meet his – She felt the plexi glass warm suddenly at her touch. She knew she wasn't doing it, it had to be him. She smiled faintly, looking at the place where their hands theorectically met. The plexi glass was showing the tell tale signs of warping, becoming weak with the heat. She found herself not caring – Too excited about her progress.

 

She flicked her eyes back to his, finding his gaze instantly. It was not the curious gaze he had earlier, it was also not the murderous one he'd displayed on the first day they met. This gaze...This gaze was _amused_. 

 

“What's so funny?” She questioned incredulously.

 

The small man started laughing. She took another step back in surprise, but left her hand on the plexi glass. She found herself smiling at the somewhat normal interaction they were having under the curcumstances. His laughter continued, dying off slowly. 

 

“Well?” She pressured, a smile still tugging at her lips.

 

The man lifted his other hand, curling a finger inwards – Beckoning her to come closer. His facial expression was hard to read, a cross between amused and friendly she thought. She found herself moving forwards, despite her earlier misgivings. He stayed silent until she was close enough to become one with the surface. He dipped his head, his eyes holding hers.

 

“ **I. Will. Rip. You. To. Pieces.** ” He whispered, smirking.

 

Bulma felt a searing agony in her hand – The one resting against the plexi glass. It took a moment for her to register what was happening. _'He's melting the glass...'_

 

Pulling her hand back deftly and holding it at the wrist, she bit down a moan of pain. It stung, like she'd just placed it against a boiling kettle. The skin was red and angry, a stark contrast to the rest of her complexion. Blowing on her hand gently, she glared at him. She didn't have the word's to say what she wanted to. She wanted to scream, she wanted to sedate him and move him to a tiny cell to rot. She fought her anger. And all the while, the small man smirked.

 

“You're a funny creature. I think I'll save you for last...” He spoke, more to himself than her.

 

She paled, realizing she'd made a very big mistake in her assessment of him. He was far more intelligent than he let on. He was far more cunning than she'd first thought. He was _hostile._

 

The man appeared to grow impatient with her silence, growling deeply he removed his hand from the now fully warped plexi glass. He stepped back quietly and without warning, slammed his fist into the weakened surface. The impact obliterated the material entirely. It melted and shattered to the floor. Bulma screamed, but no one could hear her. The man's hand was across her mouth, bruising her face with the force – The only sounds coming out were muffled yelps. 

 

He placed an arm around her's roughly, pulling her back against his chest and pushing her forwards. Bulma kicked and struggled, but it was impossible to move away, not even an inch. She tasted blood in her mouth, She tasted the sweat of his hand, She tasted her own fear. The man leaned his mouth towards her ear, whispering.

 

“Take me to my comrades.”

 

Her eyes went wide as she heard the scurrying of footsteps. _'My assistants! Jenna!'_ She thought, attempting to kick out once more from her veritable prison. Her heels making it difficult to get any grip on the floor. The man didn't even register her protests as he led her further down the lab – Closer to the others, and the help she would surely receive.

 

She screamed for help against his mouth as they approached the command console – Where Jenna was hiding. Her eyes went wide with terror and she shook her head vehemently as Jenna pushed her hand down on the cell release button instantly. The man smirked, he hadn't even had to tell the insipid girl what to do. He roughly shoved Bulma away from him and she collided against the console with a painful thud. She screamed wordlessly and reached a hand outwards towards Jenna. She couldn't stand, she needed help and she needed it whilst he was distracted. 

 

Jenna's eyes met hers and for a brief moment, she saw what she thought was regret. 

 

“Jenna...Please...” She whispered, trying to claw her way closer to her lover. She was aware of voices behind her, of the man's and other's – But she did not care. All she could see was Jenna. Her whole universe was Jenna. Shadows loomed above her, but she continued to crawl as best she could. That was, until a hand gripped itself around her ankle and yanked her backwards with a terrifying force. 

 

“ **FUCKING HELP ME!** ” She screamed, desperately clawing at the polished floor, ripping her nails in the process. She continued to try pulling towards Jenna, barely aware that she was leaving smears of blood from her fingers. All she saw was Jenna...running away. With one last defeated scream, she surged forwards, kicking her heels out against her attacker and using the momentum to propel herself. The victory was brief.

 

One of the shadows moved in front of her, kneeling down slightly. It was the small man, she knew without even looking. She would not meet his gaze, it was poisonous. He placed a hand on her chin, thrusting he face upwards to look at her. She shivered with fear, tasting the salt from her tears on her lips. His gaze was cold, emotionless. 

 

“I told you, I'm saving you for last. **You're mine.** ”

 

He swiftly backhanded her, causing her to bite down on her tongue. She fell sideways, the blow dizzying her. Her head hit the floor hard. Her vision became fuzzy – All she saw before the darkness was his boots. Those mockingly white boots.


	4. 04.

They waited in the laboratory in battle formation. Vegeta in the middle, Kakarot in front of him, Nappa to his left and Raditz to his right. Bulma was still laying in the middle, completely oblivious to everything around her – drifting sweetly on the wave of a knockout. The saiyan's listened, hearing the faint blast noises from the surface with their evolved hearing. The other's shifted nervously, but Vegeta stood motionless, a grim look on his face.

 

“They've found us.” Kakarot murmured, looking over his shoulder at his Prince. 

 

“Thank you for stating the obvious.” His brother Raditz retorted, twitching with anticipation. Vegeta stayed silent. He'd been waiting for this moment for fifteen years. This was his time, This was his moment. Crossing his arms, he straightened up – Resolute in his decision. The other's sensed an address coming and looked toward him. He eye'd them all equally, with part's respect and regret. They were all he'd ever really known. ' _An idiot, A knucklehead and a Womanizer'_ he thought bitterly.

 

“When it happens, You know what to do.” He stated, his voice carrying in the empty lab. 

 

“You're our Prince. We'll be by your side.” Raditz answered fiercely. Vegeta would have questioned his ability to stay by anything's side if the situation had not been so dire. He shook his head instead.

 

“We've gone over this. As your Prince, You're bound to my commands. Leave the planet, return to the quadrant and wait this out. I will not have our race dying out completely because of rash stupidity.” The word's were delivered harsh enough to produce a wince from Kakarot.

 

Nappa opened his mouth to protest, but the ground rocked suddenly, causing them to become unsteady. The roof started to crumble and fall to pieces, although only small – it wouldn't be long until the entire thing came down on them. A groan pulled their attention from the roof to the motionless woman on the ground. 

 

“What about her?” Nappa asked, His eyes evaluating her as though she were some sort of threat.

 

“She's nothing! We have the Prince to worry about!” Raditz growled. Kakarot abandoned his post in front of his Prince to kneel down by the woman, checking her injuries somewhat gently. 

 

“She's in bad shape but she'll survive.” 

 

“No she won't! None of us will!” Raditz yelled, grabbing his brother by the shoulder and shaking him roughly. “Don't you fucking get it!? We're all dead!”.

 

Vegeta ignored their exchange as the floor shook once more. He noticed the woman's hand was moving, her fingers slowly curling and uncurling. He knew she posed no threat, but he'd made her a promise – One he fully intended to keep. A quick look at his squadron, arguing over such petty things as mortality, proved that perhaps she was the most useful thing here. _'She's a scientist, Perhaps she'll be useful...and if not, I'll kill her faster.'_

 

He had a new plan.

 

“Nappa” He barked, “Gather anything that looks remotely useful in this room – The woman may have need of it.” 

 

Nappa nodded and began his task. 

 

“Raditz, Grab the woman. Kakarot, You're my shield. Today you shield two. She dies, You die.”

 

Kakarot bowed and Raditz groaned in annoyance. Kakarot took his vows to the royal family very seriously, whereas Raditz took nothing seriously. Normally this attitude would only warrant a small session in reminding Raditz who was in charge, but now it was different – Now their lives depended on it. As Raditz moved to lift the woman, Vegeta grabbed his arm roughly.

 

“I mean it. You will not let the woman die, You will get her back to the pods and you will return with her.” 

 

“Why though? I don't understand why _she_ is important.”

 

Vegeta hardened his eyes, “Because I told you she is. She's mine. Do you think we're so high on man power that we can afford to leave behind a potentially competent scientist? We need engineers Raditz. The empire needs them.”

 

“I thought you were going to just kill her anyway?” 

 

Vegeta smirked, “Of course I am. This doesn't change anything in that regard.”

 

Raditz nodded and Vegeta released his arm, allowing him to pick up the woman who was slowly coming back into consciousness. She groaned as she was lifted upwards, an arm dropping off to the side limply. Vegeta rolled his eyes at her weakness, perhaps it wouldn't be such a good idea to bring her after all – The would be expending far too much energy to keep her alive. Kakarot tapped him lightly on the shoulder, calling his attention back.

 

“Ready to move out. Nappa's gathered enough supplies, No clue what half of them do but we'll just have to see if their useful to her.” 

 

Vegeta nodded in acknowledgement, breathing deeply in anticipation at what was to come. They moved out together, in battle formation, although this time Raditz was behind the Prince with his weak parcel – muttering under his breath quietly. 

 

As they reached what appeared to be the exit of the building, They were heralded with an unwelcome sight they hadn't seen for many long years – Frieza's flagship. Kakarot's heart constricted in his chest, anxiety coursing through his veins, He repeated the mantra in his head that he'd been taught from the moment he could walk, along with his orders. _'The Prince comes first, They always come first. Follow Orders, Protect the Prince.'_ Only now as Frieza's flagship stared them in the face did he realize it was impossible to do both in this situation. 

 

Vegeta turned his stony gaze to the ship. He expected a fleet, but the flag ship was a development he was not expecting. It was most definitely overkill. Casting a withering look over his comrades, He began to hover over the debris – They rose to join him.

 

“Return to the pod landing site, I doubt the Earthling's had time to move them.” Vegeta commanded, jetting off at break neck speed. Kakarot growled, _'How am I supposed to protect him if he refuses the protection!'_ He thought, powering up to catch up with him. The other's followed closely behind, wary of the goods they were carrying. 

 

Bulma's eyes open slowly, the feel of the wind rushing against her face waking her from her dazed state. The sun burned her eyes and there was an odd ringing sound in her head – It felt like she'd been hit by a truck. Her memories slowly flooded back to her, and she came to the stark realization that she was in someone's arms – One of theirs. She almost screamed, but a loud explosion cut her off before the noise could escape. The man holding her speed up, moving faster and faster and yelling something – She couldn't hear what it was. His grip on her tightened significantly. 

 

Looking downwards, she understood now why they were moving so fast. Earth was burning. Explosions were going off as far as they eye could see, building's crumbled before her eyes and people scattered like ants leaving a waterlogged nest. It was horrible, She'd never seen anything like it. The air was riddled with smoke and dust, despite how high up they appeared to be flying. Tear's stung her eyes, not just from the air rushing against her face – But because she had a front row seat to what appeared to be the destruction of her planet. 

 

The further away they moved from the city, the more she had time to analyze the situation. The alien's had escaped, They had done this and they had taken her. She shuddered at the thought, but that was the least of her concerns right now. Her planet was burning, and they were landing. 

 

As her captors feet touched the ground, she immediately threw herself out of his grasp, landing hard on the dirt. He didn't seem fazed by her escape and raised an eyebrow at her prone form.

 

“Get up.” He stated. Bulma didn't even flinch – He didn't seem to have any of the other characteristic's of their leader. This one wasn't scary, This one wasn't intimidating. He was only a muscle bound sonic the hedgehog. She pushed herself up onto her knees, staring him dead in the eyes. _'I will not fear you.'_ She told herself.

 

Voices behind her drew her attention and she dared to look over her shoulder. They had brought her to the pod landing site. Impacted in the dirt sat the four spherical pods they had arrived in, doors open. The big man appeared to be programming each of them – co ordinates perhaps? She did not know, all she did know what that it appeared that she was going to be killed here. Would anybody find her? Would there even be anybody left to find her? 

 

A sharp pain suddenly shot through her scalp, and she found herself being pulled backwards. She kicked her legs wildly, making small dust plumes. It was agony, but over shortly as she was tossed at the feet of the short man. There they were again, those mockingly white boots, she couldn't understand why it bothered her so much – but someone like him had no business wearing white. White was a color that signified light, when he was clearly anything but. 

 

“You're coming with us, Resist and you'll suffer.” The word's were delivered simply, as though he were giving her an option between a puppy and a kitten. It made her stomach turn. She spat on his white boots, feeling a small sense of pride at the equally simple delivery of her answer. She waited for the inevitable kick to the face, but it never came. 

 

“Kakarot – She is to travel in your pod.” 

 

It annoyed her that her show of defiance was met with nothing, The irrational side of her started to rear it's ugly head. Bulma Brief's had never been one to take being ignored lightly. 

 

“I'm not going anywhere with you creeps!” She yelled, picking herself up off the dirt and placing her hands on her hips. The small man smirked, walking closer to her. Out of instinct, she moved backwards with such speed that she ended up slamming herself into the side of one of the pods. He continued his advance, until he was mere inches away from her face. 

 

“In case your brain is too small to comprehend the situation wench, You're our prisoner now. You will be travelling with Kakarot for your own safety, However if this situation doesn't suit you...” He trailed off, raising a hand to place it against the pod's surface, effectively blocking an escape route and serving to intimidate her more. Her heart pounded in her chest and a very real sense of fear filled her veins as she watched his eyes slowly shift and change violently, as though there was something _living_ inside them. 

 

“...You could always travel with me. I'd enjoy nothing more than having you all alone in that small pod. I may even need a snack on the way to our destination.” 

 

She gasped, shocked at the insinuation that his species dined on the flesh of others.

 

“What do you think Nappa? She looks good, but do you think she'd taste as good? It's always hard to tell – Some of them taste just like the real thing, but others...Others only taste rotten. Tell me wench, What will I taste when I sink my teeth into your skin and rip you apart?” He held her gaze, and although there was a very real threat in there – That much she'd come to realize – She felt as though there was something else laced in his tone. To her it sounded as though he was _getting off_ on the idea of eating her. Her stomach turned once more at the idea of becoming a veritable hamburger. 

 

Her eyes nervously flittered towards the one she'd now identified as Kakarot. He appeared to be the least harmful of the four. The small man removed his hand, stepping backwards as he realized she'd made her decision.

 

“Excellent reasoning wench.” 

 

He walked off, back towards his pod and situated himself inside – The other's headed to their respective pods as well. Bulma lingered against the pod she was pressed against, her head spinning. _'How has it come to this?'_ She questioned herself. 

 

Kakarot appeared in front of her, extending a hand towards her. She glared at it, tempted to swat it away. He raised an eyebrow at her response and shrugged half heartily, climbing inside the pod. Sighing, she kicked the dirt in anger – Before climbing into the pod herself. It was a tight fit, and she'd had to sit on his lap – Normally she'd be embarrassed at having to sit in someone else's lap but now she was brimming with fury. He reached a hand around her, pushing a small orange button. The door to the pod slid down with a small hiss. He punched in a few more buttons and shortly, The pod was humming. Bulma felt him snake an arm around her waist and tried to claw it off instantly, but a second later the pod lurched upwards at a terrifying speed. The fingers that were previously trying to get him away were now holding onto his flesh for dear life.

 

Another small hissing noise made her look upwards – towards two small air vents. The air began to taste funny, almost chemical She looked over her shoulder at Kakarot, who seemed ready to acknowledge the obvious question.

 

“Stasis Gas. Harmless. We have a long way to go.” He stated. She reflected on how different he seemed to the others – almost like he pitied her. The idea of being pitied made her anger rise again, but deep down inside, she acknowledged that his pity could be to her advantage. The human side of her noted that she'd perhaps judged him too quickly, he'd yet to do anything to harm her – The scientist side of her warned her to be wary. 

 

And as the pod's speed seemed to steady and the gas started to daze her – She relaxed her grip on his arm. A small concession, for a small kindness. _'It will not last'_ She thought to herself, _'A slave to the devil is just as bad as the devil himself.'_


	5. 05

Bulma was jolted awake violently – She felt powerful arms wrapped tight around her waist just as she lurched forwards, her face almost making contact with the pod's glass. She exhaled heavily, her breath misting on the glass and vanishing just as quickly. Kakarot was doing something behind her, shifting her around on his lap very suggestively – Although she believed she was simply over analyzing the situation, she would not put anything past him. She knew nothing of this man. 

 

_'Man...Is that the right word...? Is he a man...? Is he an alien...? Is he a fucking jellyfish...?'_ She questioned herself. She didn't have much time to further process her line of thinking though, as a small beep sounded through out the pod. Jerking her head around, her eyes followed his outstretched arm to the control panel above their heads. 

 

“What is that noise!? What the hell is going on!?” She shouted, clawing at his arm once more. He chuckled behind her, pushing another button and removing his arm from around her waist. The door to the pod had slid open and without his arm around her to steady her, she fell promptly onto her face. The impact momentarily shocked her – She hadn't been expecting to land face first in the dirt. It didn't hurt, not physically at least, but she felt her pride take a rather hefty blow as he simply walked out of the pod behind her. 

 

Pushing herself up with her hands, she lifted her dirt covered face to survey the surroundings. The terrain seemed jungle like, although in the distance she could see some mountains rising out of the earth. It still looked like Earth, only a more primitive version – Apart from the sky, which had a strange red hue to it, despite what appeared to be two moons in the sky. She was almost too awestruck by her surroundings to feel a small brush against her thigh. _Almost_.

 

Growling, She turned around and slapped at Kakarot's tail. He jumped backwards before she could continue her plan of grabbing it and strangling him with it, a goofy smile on his face.

 

“It has a mind of it's own sometimes.” He offered as an explanation, although she knew he was full of it. His face said it all. She picked herself up off the ground and shoved past him, she'd meant it to hurt him but it only seemed to amuse him. His laughter followed her as she entered the tree line, the trees enveloping her almost instantly. 

 

“Do you have any idea where you're going?” He yelled, amusement still present in his voice. She narrowed her eyes, his teasing egging her on wards. Of course she had no idea where she was bloody going. This wasn't Earth, This wasn't home. But anything was better than being near him. Near any of them. 

 

“You know, Vegeta's going to be awfully sour to find his toy's gone off alone in the dark.” His voice seemed closer, despite the fact that she had been moving at a good pace through the dense forest. It had taken on more of a mocking tone now, less amused, more know it all. She almost screamed in frustration. However her resolve was renewed when thinking about Vegeta getting ahold of her. 

 

_'I am not his fucking toy...'_ She repeated in her head, _'I'd rather die out here than play slut to that feral freak!'_

 

The minutes dragged on into what felt like hours, but she never heard Kakarot's voice again. The only sounds were those of her own making – Small footsteps on the ground, and those of the animals she assumed lurked here. She felt uneasy, like she was being watched but she couldn't turn back – She wouldn't turn back. Tripping on a vine, she finally gave up on her shoes and took them off, throwing them into the dark foliage without a second thought. 

 

“Mama always said heel's weren't my style anyway...” She muttered to herself, sighing. 

 

No matter how much she tried to just focus on moving through the jungle, she found her mind wandering. She kept replaying the events that led her up to this moment. The one she found the most bothersome was not how she was stolen, nor Earth in flames, but funnily enough – The moment Jenna abandoned her. It made her angry, it made her sad and it made her downright aggressive. Kicking leaves out of the way, she continued stomping on wards, pretending every single footstep was a kick to Jenna's face.

 

It wasn't the fact that she was abandoned per say, it was more _who_ left her behind. She accepted that if Jenna had tried to stop it, they would both probably be dead right now, but wasn't that better than this? If the roles had been reversed, Bulma wasn't sure what she'd do. She'd never had to save anyone before, thing's like that didn't happen in her life. Everything was always safe...and warm...

 

A shiver ran through her body and she wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her hands along them to try and use friction to keep herself warm. No such luck. Her teeth were chattering, the clicking driving her somewhat insane as she continued to lurch forwards, hoping vainly to find a cabin with a raging fire. As she burst through some leaves, what she found was the absolute opposite.

 

The clearing she had stumbled upon had a single pod in it, with a silhouette leaning back against it. The moonlight illuminated the clearing enough for her to make out who it was and another shiver ran through her, this time in her spine. Kneeling, she tried to hide herself, although her mind screamed that it was most likely in vain – Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

 

A blue glow suddenly appeared in the man's hand, burning lightly and effortlessly. He directed it at the ground and it turned orange. Bulma leaned forward ever so slightly – Yearning for the glow.

 

_'It's like fire...'_ The wheels in her mind spinning, connecting dots. _'The plexi glass...The glow...It's like he's pulling the fire out of himself...It burns like a Bunsen burner...It's blue when it's closer because it's inner fire...It's rage...'_ Her revelation hit her like a tonne of bricks. What else could they do? What else could he do? And if he were to catch her...What would he do to her...?

 

Panic coursed through her veins as she watched him sit down beside the fire he'd created. He drew one knee up, resting an arm upon it and looking to the stars. She started to move backwards, wary of lingering too long. 

 

“Woman.” His voice resounded through out the clearing. She froze.


End file.
